


Hold It Against Me

by Swtch_racha



Series: That One Night [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Drunken Shenanigans, Dry Humping, Felix has a, Felix is a flirty drunk, Hand & Finger Kink, Jeongin finally gets it, Jeongin loves their, Jisung is the world's biggest cockblock, M/M, Manhandling, Minor Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Multiple Orgasms, Party, Saliva/Drool, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Size Difference, Strength Kink, This is britney's fault and i love it, jeongin hates it here, lap dance, slight biting, they're drunk yall, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swtch_racha/pseuds/Swtch_racha
Summary: Jeongin was starting to get bored. Felix decides to help him with that.Alternatively: Drunk Felix decides to have fun and Jeongin wants to break his back like a glow stick.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: That One Night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017985
Comments: 28
Kudos: 322





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!! Finally, we can piece together the rest of the night. ;) 
> 
> I recommend for the full experience, to listen to "Hold it Against Me by Britney Spears" during the dance sequence. (If you read it at a certain pace, it'll fit! ...hopefully...i tried)

Jeongin sipped his drink. He was nursing his second cup of whatever Minho and Jisung mixed for the night. It was strong as hell and tasted a lot like off date orange juice. He bobbed his head to the music while leaning against the wall. He was scanning the room, making sure that everyone was following protocol and no one was starting fights. He soon got bored, tipping his whole cup back. Chugging the drink, Jeongin made sure it went straight down so as not to let the taste linger too much on his tongue. 

Inwardly, he sighed. He was actually hoping to hook up tonight. Their finals week had just ended and it was unlike Jeongin to go for more than a week without sleeping with someone. It was actually why he had brought along Seungmin. They had hooked up once or twice, his English classmate was surprisingly keen on having a repeat. Jeongin had hoped that enough drinks would allow him to loosen up more and ask but the look on Chan’s face when he asked about him made him back down. He loves his friends, and he knew how much the older boy needed it. He noticed it had been awhile since Chan had slept with someone, even rejecting some of the girls they volunteered. He was in no place to judge, he just hoped his sacrifice was worth it. 

He kicked off the wall, dropping his cup on a random table as he wiped his hands on his pants. Belatedly, he realized he had heard Jisung in the kitchen yell for either “two shots” or “to get shot”. Jeongin wasn’t sure which was worse. He shook his head, knowing it would be another night of them having to deal with a drunk Jisung. 

Despite the house being packed, Jeongin grew despondent at the lack of options. He had either already slept, vehemently avoided or was just not into whoever was already there. The younger boy was about to resign himself to a sexless night when a flash of white and a heavy weight tackled him. 

“INNIE!!!!!!!!” Jeongin caught the aussie as he basically body slammed into the younger man. Luckily, the taller man still had his bearings, the same couldn’t be said for the other. Jeongin tried to help Felix stand, holding him by the armpits to try and get him to stand on his own. It wasn’t working. 

“Oh hi Felix! Are you enjoying yourself?” Jeongin laughed at Felix’s pout. As the new pledge, this was one of Felix’s first official frat parties. 

“Innie!! I told you to call me Lixie!!!” Him and Felix weren’t exactly close but the aussie had taken to calling Jeongin the same nickname as his close friends, not that he could be mad about it. 

“Okay! Okay! Hahah  _ Lixie,  _ are you enjoying yourself?” Felix nodded his head with a bright smile. Jeongin couldn’t help but smile back, his energy infectious. 

“My new best friend left me for Channie so I’m all alone, wanna come drink with me?” Felix latched onto Jeongin’s arm. The aussie unleashed the full force of his puppy dog eyes and pouted to try and convince the younger boy. It was pointless to resist. Jeongin laughed and nodded, gesturing for Felix to lead the way. 

The pair made their way around the house. Bumping into people, and trying to find more alcohol. Although it was more of Jeongin trying to make sure Felix doesn’t drink himself into a coma. For a lightweight, that aussie could definitely drink someone under the table. 

The pair chatted about classes they shared until Jeongin looked up. Over by one of the big couches in the center room was a gaggle of students. They were all dressed in chic, “trying but not really” sports casual wear that may have seemed out of place at a party but then again, it was college. He had recognized a few of them. 

“Oh hey Felix, isn’t that the dance troupe over there? Do you wanna go say hi?” Felix was part of the dance troupe of the school, along with Minho. It was one of the things he had known about the aussie since Minho was the one who had introduced the boy to them. 

“O-oh? I- uh no it’s okay, we don’t have to.” Felix shifted around nervously. Jeongin picked up on the change, wondering what must have upset the boy. 

“Is something wrong?”   
“N-no, it’s nothing.”

“Is it the dance troupe? We could tell Minho he could-”

“NO! No , it’s okay I can handle it.” Jeongin was taken aback. Felix looked sincerely panicked at the thought of telling Minho,  _ so it must be a member then.  _ He studied the shorter boy for a moment. He noticed the slight venom in the boy’s voice thinking maybe there was some bad blood there. Jeongin made a questioning noise, hoping Felix would explain. 

He stared expectantly, waiting for Felix to explain further when the aussie suddenly pressed himself against Jeongin. He was shocked, although the first thing he noticed was how stark the size difference was between them. Felix grabbed the back of Jeongin’s next, forcing him to bend. The aussie pressed his lips to his ears, his breath hot making Jeongin’s hair stand up. He fought back a shiver, still confused at what the other boy was doing. 

“See that girl over there? That’s Lia. She’s dating one of seniors on the down low but rumor has it that’s how she got her spot for the showcase. All the seniors agreed except one, Minho. He managed to convince them that it was better if I performed instead of Lia because I had more skill and better stage presence.” 

Jeongin was trying very,  _ very _ hard to focus on what Felix was saying. He managed to catch a few words while his brain tuned out the rest. Goosebumps broke out as Felix’s deep voice whispered into Jeongin’s ear. The aussie’s warm breath and lips were way too close for comfort and Jeongin was trying his best not to show how affected he was by it all. Jeongin was trying to steady his breathing when he heard Felix curse under his breath. His eyes suddenly re-focus to see a girl walking towards them. 

“Felix? Oh hi!!! I didn’t see you there! You didn’t even say hi!” The girl had sauntered over with her overly high pitched voice. She was clearly faking her friendliness, not even bothering covering up the fact that she was a plastic. Her beady eyes suddenly shifted. 

“Oh...hello Jeongin, long time no see.” Jeongin froze.  _ Crap that’s why he recognized her, he had probably hooked up with her once.  _ Jeongin tried to wrack his brain for her name, sure that Felix had mentioned it when he felt a nail slowly trail up his arm. Suddenly, Felix spreads his arms wide, whacking the girl’s offending hand off in the process. 

“Lia! Hi! I didn’t know you and the team were here. I would’ve said hello.” Felix smiled forcibly, trying his best not to lose his cool as this 3rd rate succubi tried to seduce Jeongin. He wrapped his arms around Jeongin’s arm, the younger boy still frozen in place. 

“Oh? Well you can come now! We were just playing a game.” The girl, Lia, spun and nearly hit the two with her long high ponytail. There was something ominous in the way she said ‘game’ but there was a hidden challenge to it that Felix couldn’t back down from. 

The rest of the team greeted him. They were actually very friendly. Only Lia’s close clique avoided him, convinced of whatever lies she had fed them. He introduced Jeongin as well and they were about to settle until Lia clapped her perfectly done nails. 

“Alrighty, who wants to play, dare or dare?” 

“Isn’t  _ truth _ or dare?” Jeongin raised his hand slightly. He immediately regretted it when Lia glared at him for interrupting. 

“No. Because we aren’t children and ‘truths’ are boring. So we just give two dares and if you lose or don’t want to do it you take a shot. Simple right?” The rest of the team nodded in agreement. Felix seemed a bit apprehensive. Considering his and Lia’s relationship, he was sure she would try and humiliate him in his own frat. She stared expectantly at Felix, as if she was sure he would back out.

“Sure. Sounds fun.” Felix tried to calm his nerves, his voice steady as he settled down on the cushions with his team. He looked up at Jeongin who was still standing. Lia had made her way towards Jeongin while Felix was busy trying to find a seat, not realizing that Jeongin wasn’t following him. 

“Oh come on, Jeongin, you don’t wanna play?” 

“Heh sorry Li, you know the rules. I’m on watch tonight.” 

“Oh boo, I was hoping for a little repeat of the last time we played~” Jeongin had to steady himself. The girl had leaned her whole chest on him, no doubt trying to seduce him with her breasts. Jeongin had slept with her once but he was starting to regret it, especially knowing her true personality. Out of nowhere, Felix pulled on his arm making him stumble into the couch next to the smaller boy. He giggled, saying a little ‘oopsie~’, acting up his drunkenness as an excuse. Jeongin smiled, silently thanking the boy for saving him. Felix poked his tongue out and winked. 

The game started off with a bang. Lia had dared two members to either french in front of the group or start stripteasing on the dancefloor. The two knew they had no choice and the group cheered and hollered as the two kissed sloppily on the couch. Jeongin watched as the rounds got sloppier and messier. There was grinding, chugging and more make outs. One even had to streak into the pool or streak running down the street. Felix also dished out a few good dares as well. It almost felt like he was competing with Lia. Jeongin hadn’t known the aussie had a competitive side, it was interesting. 

As the two in the center of the circle finished their own make out session, Lia had brought her attention on Felix. She had a mean glint in her eye, as if she had been planning this all along,  _ she might have actually.  _

“Felix, I dare you…” Felix stared at the girl with a near crazed look in his eye. They stared each other down. A pregnant pause as the whole group held their breath. It was as if the whole party zeroed in to only this point in time. Jeongin was almost scared to exhale, as if the slightest movement would cause the two to attack like lions. The younger boy instinctively inched closer to the aussie, slightly nervous that he would, for some reason, pounce at the other girl.  _ Big mistake. _ The girl smirked, she definitely saw that. 

  
  


“...to give Jeongin a lap dance.”  _ Motherfucker.  _

“Bet.” 

The group burst into cheers. They all hollered cheering on Felix. One had pulled up a (hopefully) sturdy looking chair as some made their way to the DJ booth in the hopes of picking a song to better suit the dance. Jeongin panicked and he wasn’t sure why. He was usually not this nervous, he had his fair share of embarrassing dares but maybe it was because it was Felix. He watched as the boy had stripped his outer shirt, leaving him in only a thin, long sleeve that made his hands nearly disappear. He was already beginning to stretch, rolling his neck and shoulders. Felix turned back to see Jeongin still stuck on the couch. He was worried, the boy looked a bit panicked. He didn’t want him to be uncomfortable. 

“Hey? You okay? I can just take the shot if you don’t wanna…”

“What? No! And risk embarrassing you? No way. That’s what she wants.” 

“So you’re okay with this?” It was sweet of Felix to ask, seeing as Lia hadn’t even considered Jeongin’s consent in the dare. But he had meant it. He didn’t want to embarrass Felix in front of his team so he sucked it up and pulled Felix close. He whispered into the aussie’s ear. 

“Go give them a show.” 

He lightly patted Felix’s butt, making him blush slightly, as he made his way to the chair in the center of the circle. It felt oddly ritualistic. He sat comfortably when some of the group had returned with a thumbs up, signalling that they had cued a song. He watched Felix do a few more stretches before looking at him. The aussie stood a distance from him, smiling sweetly. He didn’t question it, guessing that Felix had already choreographed a quick dance in his head. Jeongin realized later that this would be the first time he saw the aussie dance. Felix shook off his hands and feet, when he cupped his hands around his mouth. 

“Remember the first rule of lap dances: no touching!” Jeongin laughed as he shifted in his seat, quickly tucking his palms under his thighs to sit on them. The song changed and suddenly, a crash of cymbals and a quick beat burst through the speakers. Many people in the crowd cheered, recognizing the song from their youth. The lights started to flash different colors as the crowd jumped to the beat causing the house to shake. A few seconds passed as Felix tried to feel the opening beat. The singer’s sultry voice filtered in and Felix locked eyes with Jeongin. 

The younger boy felt his eyes widen as the cute baby persona was seemingly ripped away and all was left in the aussie’s eyes were burning hot. Felix licked his lips, he watched with hooded eyes as Jeongin looked shocked at his change in his demeanor. He spared one last glance at Lia and the others. He smirked,  _ if they wanted a show, then they’re going to get one. _

The whole party bounced and screamed along to the words but it all fell away as Jeongin tunnel visioned. He could feel the bass seeping into his ribcage, his heart beating in time. His breathing had started to pick up as he watched Felix perform. The aussie kept eye contact as he tapped his foot to the beat and started to trace his body with his small hands. Jeongin followed the motion as his hands started from his neck down to his torso, swaying side-to side. Felix was watching Jeongin watch him touch himself, caressing his chest, his waist, his hips, ghosting a touch over his own crotch. He revelled in the attention. 

At the change of the beat, almost instinctively, Jeongin nearly choked as Felix slut dropped to the ground. He watched as the aussie leaned slightly forward, one hand steadying himself and knees spread and hump the air once or twice. Jeongin’s mouth felt too dry as he tried to swallow. He watched raptly as Felix dropped onto all fours as music continued its pace. His languid movements contrasting the fast beat and yet, it fit so well. Felix crawled towards him the way a tiger approaching his prey would. His shoulders dipped as his arms crossed in front of him as he prowled, his back arched high giving Jeongin a clear view of his ass swaying. He was sure if the aussie had a tail, it would be swaying with him too. 

The beat was starting to pick up as Felix reached the tip of Jeongin’s shoes. His was close to the floor as he arched his back. He looked up to see Jeongin stare at him in amazement, his mouth slightly agape in a cute ‘o’ face. Felix chuckled to himself as he shut his eyes and started to trace Jeongin’s leg with his face, his nose barely touching his pants. He traced the inseam from the cuff all the way up to his knee. When he opened his eyes, Jeongin had shifted from amazement to pure hunger. His jaw clenched, gritting his teeth, the veins in his neck had bulged slightly. Felix turned his attention back to Jeongin’s thigh where he saw the younger’s grip on himself look almost painful. The veins in his arm streaked his forearm and wrist as if he was trying to stop himself from touching the other boy. Felix badly wanted to know what that grip would feel like on his waist. Jeongin has much bigger hands than him, long and slender, he was sure the younger boy could easily circle his waist. The thought of Jeongin’s fingers touching as he squeezed Felix’s waist made the aussie gasp unconsciously, dragging his slightly open mouth across the inseam of Jeongin’s leg. 

Jeongin was already close to snapping and Felix had barely done anything. He had to watch the boy basically nuzzle into his inseam but barely touching him, the younger hyper focused on the mere centimeters between Felix’s face and his leg. He was sure his arms would ache from the tension but he needed to grip something or else his hands would’ve grabbed the aussie’s hair and pushed him to his already stirring boner. He held his breath as Felix continued his journey upward, bypassing his waist. The aussie had begun to sit up, leaning fully on his knees instead of his heels. Felix’s nose barely brushed his shirt as he nosed his way from up his sternum all the way to his neck. Felix’s hands were gripping the chair for balance as he leaned over at Jeongin. 

Jeongin turned slightly only to be met with Felix’s face centimeters from his own. His eyes dropped to his lips. Red and glistening, slightly parted from his panting. It would be so easy to lean in and kiss him but it was like there was a very thin barrier between them preventing them to do so. Jeongin was nearly vibrating from the tension and he looked up to meet Felix’s eyes. The beat suddenly began its build up as the heat between the two intensified. Jeongin was barely breathing when Felix almost leaned in. Then suddenly, the music picked up and Felix spun to the back of the chair. 

Out of view, Jeongin let out a ragged breath. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s been this worked up. He welcomed it. The tension, the stares, the push and pull, waiting for something,  _ or someone,  _ to break. The singer continued on with her verse when Jeongin felt Felix’s presence close to his back. Suddenly, a hand crawled from his waist up to his chest, almost untucking his shirt. Jeongin’s eyes widened as he realized what was doing. He watched helplessly as Felix’s considerably small hands basically felt him up. He traced down his torso, across his chest, going up to his neck and shoulders. He felt Felix trail down his biceps, he flexed unconsciously. He might’ve heard a slight gasp from behind him making him smirk inwardly. 

Jeongin started to squirm at Felix’s teasing touches. His shirt was completely untucked and his hair was a mess from Felix’s hands running through it. Jeongin snuck a glance to see that they had gathered an audience. Felix was very alluring, how could anyone not want to watch? He was staring when he felt two hands cup his chin and sharply tip his head back. Felix stared down at him, his dark eyes were hot coals. Searing into him, Felix dipped slightly. 

“Eyes on me.” 

Felix spun back to stand in front of Jeongin, now completely out of reach. Jeongin cold barely catch his breath when Felix bent all the way forward, his ass now in the younger’s face. Jeongin nearly pounced right there and then but they had an audience and he would rather not be arrested for public indecency. Felix lifted his head arching his back, showing the beautiful curve of his back. He was really putting on a show as he bent all the way back to slot his head against Jeongin’s shoulders. He rested his head as he did a full body wave. His body rippled as his arch reached its crescendo and he rolled into Jeongin. His hips swivelled as his ass were inches away from Jeongin’s already clear boner. Felix closed his eyes, licking his lips. 

He almost gave in to the urge to just outright grind on the younger boy but he wasn’t finished yet. He rolled once more, then lifting himself off and turning to finally face Jeongin. He took in his dishevelled appearance. He looked amazing. His hair was messy, his shoulders were curving in while his hands gripped tight on his own thighs. His jaw was tight as he gritted his teeth to try and get through the whole dance without breaking. Felix thought he looked ethereal, his face red, sweat dripping from his temples like he was the one who danced. Breathing ragged, while he stared at Felix like he was a piece of meat. Felix wanted to see how far this could go, see if he could make the usually self-assured boy break that control and fuck him over the table. 

The song was reaching its climax as the singer’s began to breathe in tandem to the beat. Felix had swung his leg over Jeongin’s lap, now towering over him. Jeongin looked up at Felix who looked so close to breaking. He looked down as he now eye level to Felix’s crotch, a very obvious tent in his pants. He trailed his eyes back up and made a show of licking his lips and baring his teeth. He felt a slight shudder run through Felix’s body, the two now hyper aware of each other. He watched as Felix’s tantalizing hips now danced in front of him, the closest it has been this whole dance. And yet, Jeongin couldn’t take his eyes away from Felix’s hooded ones, staring down at him as he moved his arms above him. 

His slender arms moved and curled as Felix dipped slightly down only to move back up, teasing Jeongin in the worst way. The younger was starting to seriously contemplate how much bail would cost if they are to be arrested when Felix drops to sit on him. Jeongin barely has time to register what’s happening when the aussie wraps his long legs around him, his ankles meeting at the back of the chair. He gasps as Felix’s ass was now directly on top of Jeongin’s rock hard boner. Felix impishly smirked as he grinded once, making Jeongin’s eyes nearly roll back into his head. Then the aussie started to almost float backward, his core working overtime as he arched his back. He bent all the back, his torso hanging off the chair with no support whatsoever. Jeongin leaned back against the chair as much as he could as a counter balance. 

He held his breath as he watched in what seemed like slow-motion when the beat suddenly dropped and in a surprising show of strength, Felix had basically sit up. His arms immediately locking around Jeongin’s neck, stopping his face short mere inches from Jeongin’s. 

The pair breathed into each other’s mouth. Openly panting like they had just run a marathon, the air between them had become humid and all Felix could think about was Jeongin’s lips, blood red from the biting. 

“TIME’S UP!” And just like that, the moment was shattered and they were rushed back into reality. That they were in the middle of an actual audience who were clearly affected by Felix’s performance as well. Suddenly, Felix flushed red from embarrassment and Jeongin nearly suffered whiplash at the sudden change. The aussie stood up while the audience applauded, some wolf-whistled. Felix smiled shyly, bowing to the crowd, unsure of what else to do. He watched as Jeongin groaned as he straightened up from the chair. He watched the younger boy stretched making his shirt ride up, exposing a happy trail that Felix definitely took a mental note of. 

Jeongin heard his back pop and blood immediately rush into his arms and legs. He shook it out slightly, curling and uncurling his fingers to try and get the feeling back. He looked up to see Felix staring intently as he continued to stretch his hands. Felix’s eyes trailed back up and looked into his. The same fire was still there but Jeongin couldn’t do anything in front of all these people. He grabbed the aussie by the wrist and dragged him out of the circle. He could hear whoops and hollers as the crowd, no doubt, guess where they were headed off to. Jeongin dragged him away from the onlookers and backed the pair into a corner. He let go and tried to steady his wild heartbeat, looking over at Felix to see if he was doing okay. Their eyes met and then Felix burst into giggles, making Jeongin giggle as well. They giggled until they laughed and doubled over, unsure of why they were laughing. He had guessed it was from the absurdity of the situation. They caught their breathe and looked into each other’s eyes. Felix, in a surprising bout of confidence, made the first move.

The smaller boy had backed Jeongin up against the wall. Jeongin smirked, allowing himself to lean against it for support. He smiled lazily as he brought up a hand to hook into Felix’s belt loop, tugging him forward. Felix landed on his chest with a quiet ‘oof’, both hands up to catch himself. Felix jokingly pouted at almost tripping but inside he was starting to get dizzy thinking about the possibilities of Jeongin manhandling him. Jeongin reached his fingers under Felix’s chin and tipped it towards him when he heard a dangerously familiar scream. 

“CHANGBINNIEEEEE!” 

Jeongin quickly looked to the side to see Jisung stumble over to where Changbin had been making out with Minho. Terrified that the boy would also spot them and do the same, Jeongin thought fast. He grabbed Felix and they quickly made their way down the hall. Felix stumbled behind him, giggling the whole time until they stopped in front of a locked door. 

“Where are we going~” Felix staged whispered as he giggled. He wasn’t sure what was funny but with the way Jeongin was moving, it was very secretive. He watched as Jeongin unclipped a key holder and started to slot them into the lock. 

“We only open one bathroom for the public so they feel bad for hogging it.”

“Never stopped them before~”

“Right, so they either find somewhere else or walk of shame in front of the line of people. But this is the locked bathroom. Only two people have the keys to this, me and another brother.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m usually the sober one.” Jeongin finally found the key, unlocking the door. He quickly ushered Felix inside before anyone saw. He turns to check if he locked it properly when he’s slammed against the door. Felix was on him before he could even speak. The smaller boy’s lips were moving, mouthing at his own. Jeongin was trying to get Felix to calm down as the other boy had taken to basically pawing all over him. He managed to grab Felix’s wrist and pull the boy away, making him pout. He smiled at how ridiculous he looked. 

He shifted Felix’s wrists into one and using his free hand, he double checked the lock. Once he was sure no one was going to disturb him, he looked at the boy in his hold. Felix’s eyes were glassy, making them look like they were sparkling in the shitty bathroom light. His lips were blotchy red from their kissing, his cheeks flushed and bringing out his freckles. Jeongin looked up to see the mirror across them. He admired them in the reflection, his broader build dwarfing Felix, despite the boy not being that much smaller than him. He let go of his wrists and trailed his hands down his torso, making the aussie shudder. Not taking his eyes off of their reflection, Jeongin took Felix’s waist in his hands. Felix outright moaned, unable to do anything but grip his biceps as Jeongin had started to squeeze him. The taller boy was mesmerized at how tiny his waist looked in his hands,  _ and if he squeezed a bit more, the tips of his fingers would meet on his back… _

Felix keened, throwing his head back, enjoying the constricting feeling of Jeongin’s hands squeezing his waist too much. Jeongin was brought back to reality, as he realized Felix was almost boneless in his hold. He pulled him close, slamming their crotch together, making the aussie whimper in pain against his lips. He was too far gone to hold back now but he knew he could end up hurting the boy. 

“Listen, if you tell me to stop, I’ll stop, I swear.” Jeongin mumbled against Felix’s lips, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on his hips to try and ease the ache. 

“I’m not going to break.”

“I know but I don’t- I don’t know what I might do to you. Just promise me, you’ll tell me to stop, okay?” Felix nodded, squeezing Jeongin’s shoulder to assure him he would. 

“Do your worst.” Felix had that same challenging glint in his eyes and this time Jeongin didn’t hold back. 

He spun them, cradling Felix’s head to his chest as he slammed the boy against the door. From his gasp, Jeongin guessed Felix liked being manhandled a bit more than he dares to say. Their lips meet almost forcefully, making his teeth hurt. Jeongin’s tongue traced Felix’s lips, as permission, the boy gasping from the feeling. He curled his tongue against Felix’s. He traced the inside of his mouth, licking the back of his teeth. He tasted surprisingly sweet, like candy. Felix was clawing at his shoulders, trying his best to keep up under Jeongin’s attack. One of his small hands raked through the taller boy’s hair, like he didn’t know what else to do. Jeongin’s hands began to wander, touching him the way he wanted to since he started his little teasing show. 

His hands trailed down his back, his fingers traced the hem of his pants, dipping only the tip of his fingers when he pulled it back, making the aussie whine into his mouth. Jeongin only smirked into the kiss as his other hand swept down Felix’s torso. He swept down, feeling his defined abs then ghosted back up. His palm ghosted over Felix’s nipple that were perky from the attention. His shirt was thin so the slightest brush had Felix keening, his eyes rolled back. He was extra sensitive from all the built up tension and teasing. 

The two pulled apart, a string of saliva connecting their mouths as they continued to pant into each other. Jeongin brushed his fingers over Felix’s nipple again. Despite it being over his albeit thin long sleeve, it sent tingles down his spine making him arch into the younger boy’s touch. Jeongin took this opportunity to kiss down Felix’s neck. He licked and kissed, tasting the sweat off of the boy. Contrasting from the sweetness of his mouth, here he was salty. Jeongin bit down hard in some spots making Felix grip the back of his head tighter. Jeongin paused waiting for the boy to push him away but Felix only pushed him harder against his shoulder. Jeongin took this as permission and started to bite and suck marks all over Felix’s neck. Both hands on the aussie’s chest, his thumbs rubbing circles on the sensitive nubs. Jeongin smirked, now Felix would be reminded every single time he looked in the mirror that Jeongin owned him, and a selfish part of him almost wanted it to be true. 

Felix felt Jeongin smirk against his neck but he was too far gone to think about anything but the pleasure that was wracking his body. His voice was nearly breaking from moaning so much. His deep low moans give way to light airy ones whenever Jeongin bit down on a particular spot. He loved the feeling of being marked. The pain from the biting only giving him more pleasure as Jeongin continued to rub his nipples. The shudders were continuous now. The only thing keeping him up was his grip on Jeongin’s neck, his legs were already jelly at this point. He was close to tears with how sensitive he was. He tugged Jeongin’s hair sharply, the younger stopping immediately. Felix was thankful that the boy respected his boundaries like he said he would. Jeongin’s eyes looked concerned as he wiped the tears off Felix’s face. Felix hadn’t noticed that he was crying. 

“Lixie, baby are you okay? Do you want to stop?” Jeongin cradled Felix’s small, fragile face in his hands. Wiping away the tears, he couldn’t deny how beautiful the smaller boy looked. 

“No, no, I’m okay I promise. I cry easily and I was just sensitive.”

“Are you sure?”   
“Yes please I want to keep going.” Jeongin nodded, dipping down to Felix on the mouth. He trusted the boy’s judgement, if he wanted to keep going then he will. They started to kiss again. It began slowly but turned more feverish as Felix wanted more. Jeongin licked across his cheek, his tears exploding saltiness on his tongue. Felix gasped as Jeongin licked the tears of his other cheek and returned to lick inside his mouth. Jeongin’s hands began to wander down farther until he reached Felix’s thighs. He gripped them making the aussie gasp and moan from the strength of his grip. Jeongin mumbled ‘jump’ against his lips, Felix wrapping his legs around his waist.

Jeongin deposited him on the marble counter, careful to not jostle the mirror behind him. Standing between his legs, he began to squeeze and massage Felix’s thighs. His fingers pressing down hard enough to leave bruises if he weren’t wearing pants. Felix’s gasps were a continuous ‘ _ ah ah ah’ _ as he revelled in the obvious strength in Jeongin’s grip. Felix clutched at Jeongin’s shoulders, pulling away from his mouth to breathe. He started to lick down to his jaw, biting the sensitive spot behind his ear. Jeongin moaned out loud, Felix noted that it was louder than the usual grunts he was hearing the whole night. He traced his tongue on the shell of Jeongin’s ear, dipping in slightly, making Jeongin squeeze his thighs as he continued to moan. He nibbled his earlobe and started to kiss down to his neck. Tracing his tongue over the prominent veins, biting the junction between his neck and shoulder. Jeongin hissed at the pain but didn’t push Felix away. The aussie started to suck, shimmying forward till their crotches met.

They both gasped at the contact. Attention finally on their neglected boner, they started to grind on each other. Jeongin had taken to holding Felix by the waist and moving his body himself. Felix revelled at the feeling of being used to simply get off but he needed more. He batted Jeongin’s hands away and started to unbutton his pants. Jeongin followed suit, he only managed to push his pants slightly down when Felix started to pull on his shirt. He threw it off and pulled Felix’s off as well. He relished the feeling of the boy’s bare skin on his. 

They continued to kiss when he felt Felix cup his cock. Jeongin moaned low, resting his forehead on Felix’s shoulder. He made the mistake of looking down, seeing Felix’s tiny hand rubbing his bulge made him look twice as big. The image sent him reeling, he starting to grind into Felix’s palm. The boy rubbed and squeezed until Jeongin grabbed his wrist. Felix stopped, afraid he had done something wrong when Jeongin guided his hand into his underwear. Felix flushed as Jeongin let go, allowing him to pull his cock out by himself. 

Jeongin hissed, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to focus on not cumming too soon. Felix was simply tracing his fingers up and down the length of his cock, gathering the precum and spreading it down. It was still dry and he pulled away. He looked at Felix’s fucked out face, his eyes were glassy with his lips parted, his gaze focused solely on Jeongin’s cock. He held Felix’s chin and brought his hand up to his mouth. Felix understood immediately, grabbing his wrist with both hands and sucking on his fingers. 

Felix sucked on his fingers so well. His tongue curled, around and under his fingers, in between. He scraped his teeth against the knuckles. He hollowed his cheeks and Jeongin thinks he would die if he had Felix’s mouth on his cock. He pulled his finger out making the boy whine, trying to keep it in. Jeongin tutted and trailed his saliva soaked fingers down to Felix’s pants. The aussie watched as Jeongin pulled out his cock. He was average sized but in Jeongin’s hand he looked tiny. He nearly disappeared as the younger boy wrapped his hand around his cock, the head barely peeking through. Copious amount of precum joined the saliva, making the motion smooth. Jeongin kissed his neck and chest as he jerked him sloppily. Felix was moaning so loud he was sure anyone outside was well aware of what was happening. The aussie had started to fuck his fist, akin to the way his hips moved in his dance. He kissed down his chest as Felix leaned back, arching into his touch. He had started to whine and gasp as Jeongin took one nipple in his mouth and sucked. 

Suddenly there was a piercing noise, that despite coming from outside, was still heard inside the room. Felix shook off the lust filled haze at the sound. Jeongin continued to jerk him off when Felix heard a commotion outside the bathroom. 

“Innie- ah~ I-I thi-think we shou-” Felix moaned brokenly, Jeongin licked his way into his open mouth. 

“Shh it’s okay ignore it.” Jeongin twisted on the upstroke making Felix’s eyes roll back as he moaned loud again. Despite this, the two started to hear muffled knocking. 

“N-no In-innie I- ah, think som-something’s u-up.” Felix was trying very hard to stay coherent but Jeongin was making it very  _ very _ hard. He nearly gave up as Jeongin twisted once more and sucked on his nipple particularly hard when they both heard a loud knock on their door. 

The two paused and held their breath.  _ Maybe they would go away if… _

“HEY! GET OUT! PARTY’S OVER! LET’S GO!” 

Jeongin swore under his breath and Felix suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. He stifled them against his palm as Jeongin tried his best to bury himself in his shoulder. 

“Maybe...if we stay really… quiet…” Jeongin’s whispers were interrupted by a series of loud knocks, one more annoying than the last. He slapped his hand on the counter and groaned in annoyance. He looked up to see Felix still slouched on the counter, his cock dripping on his stomach, his whole neck and torso looking like it was attacked by an animal. He smiled lazily at Jeongin who was very much annoyed. 

Jeongin ran his hand through his hair in frustration, pulling up his pants and forcing his still present boner back into his pants. He heard Felix fumbling as well. He was grumbling under his breath when Felix appeared in front of him, smiling. Jeongin glared at him when Felix kissed once on the nose then on his lips, standing on his tiptoes to reach him. Jeongin was hopelessly endeared. 

“Come on, let’s go see what happened.” Felix still had a bit of buzz left in him, which allowed him to not be as frustrated as his companion. Jeongin finished opting to not wear a shirt as he wrenched the door open. His brother from the other side looked at them in shock, a new pledge who no doubt thought they were simply party goers getting it on in the bathroom. The boy stuttered apologies stepping back. Felix waved them off, picking up both their shirts following behind Jeongin. 

Felix looked past the younger to see Chan and Changbin carrying a clearly wounded Jisung. He certainly looked worse for wear, he hissed noticing the black eye and blooming spot by his jaw. He saw Seungmin watch from the bottom of the stairs, shaking his head in disapproval. Minho appeared with a bag of whatever they left frozen in the freezer. Jeongin tsked, catching the attention of everyone. Felix blushed realizing their state. He curled in on himself and crossed his arms, coughing slightly from embarrassment. Jeongin, on the other hand, looked exasperated and annoyed. Like he isn't standing in front of his older frat brothers, completely shirtless covered in hickies and sweat, and a very obvious boner. Jeongin sighed, staring at Jisung’s state. 

“Oh what the fuck did he do this time?” 


	2. Chapter 2

Jeongin sighed. His head rested on his palm as he sat on the porch with Minho and Changbin. The three watched from afar as Jisung regaled Hyunjin with the story of the fight. Gravely exaggerating from the looks of his aggressive arm gestures. Jeongin huffed in disgust as Hyunjin watched raptly, looking completely enamored despite Jisung's beat up state. 

The muted buzz of the lights and insect killer filled the night as they waited for the other new pledges and some of the first years to clear all the stragglers left in the house. All the new pledges were always put in charge of the chores like cleaning and cooking. Except for the white blonde boy currently squatting in the front garden. Jeongin looked over to where Felix had chosen to sit. The younger watched as the aussie started to squeal and laugh at a frog that had jumped out from under a bush. Jeongin smiled slightly, bewildered at how drastic the difference was between this Felix and the one who had given him the sexiest lap dance in the world. 

“Wait do you think he’ll actually believe that bullshit?”   
“No, you dumbass. I spied Hyunjin by the pool when it happened, I’m damn sure he saw the whole thing go down.”

“Oh, shit okay.”

Jeongin looked up to see Minho’s arm around Changbin’s shoulders as they leaned over the bannister, discussing whether or not Hyunjin believed the story Jisung was telling him. The older pair were close, their heads low with their shoulders touching. Jeongin didn’t want to pry but he guessed there was something going on between the two. It wasn’t his business anyway, as long as they were happy. 

“Maybe he’s just humoring him.” Changbin looked down as Jeongin spoke. He took note at Jeongin’s bored expression, his head resting on his palm. The older also took note of the line of red kiss marks lining his neck and disappearing down his shirt. He chuckled to himself but he didn’t ask. 

“Maybe he is, what’s so wrong about that?”   
“It’s dumb.” Jeongin mumbled.

“Yeah well Jisung is a little...no wait, a lot of dumb. But apparently, Hyunjin’s into that.”

“Well that’s unfortunate.” 

Minho huffed a laugh. It seemed unfortunate, yes, but despite Jisung's recklessness, he was a sweetheart. His actions tonight proved that. Although, Jeongin wasn’t as easily impressed as Hyunjin. Minho sensed Jeongin was always a little bit cynical. The younger boy seemed more mature for his age. 

“Aight, well this has been fun.” Jeongin stood up. Groaning, he stretched his back as he brushed off the dirt of his pants. He stretched his arms as he took one last look at the pair in the garden. Jeongin hopes Jisung at least gets a number after this whole ordeal. He looks down from the stoop to Felix, who was on his hands and knees staring at something under the bushes. Jeongin’s eyes were drawn to Felix’s ass in this position. He shook his head, trying to clear his dirty thoughts. He cleared his throat. 

“Felix, let’s go.” Felix looked up at the sound of his name. He sat back on his haunches to look up at Jeongin. The younger boy was staring down at him expectantly. The aussie was hoping they would pick up from where they left off. Felix smiled impishly up at Jeongin.

“Oh! Will you give me a piggyback ride?”

“Fine, get on.” Felix squealed happily, clapping his hands. He elected to ignore Jeongin’s eye roll and chose to focus on the fond smile he failed to hide. Jeongin took one step down and bent forward, letting the aussie jump on his broad back with ease. The younger hooked his arms under his legs, lifting him easily. Felix wasn’t as light as he looked, he was slim but still toned but it was no challenge for Jeongin. He jostled Felix a bit, trying to get him settled. Jeongin smirked when he heard Felix squeak as he gripped the aussie’s thighs, in the guise of helping him settle on his back properly. 

Jeongin nodded to the older pair who was watching the two younger boys. He saw the two share a knowing look but he ignored them. He heard Chan climb up the steps as they went inside the house. Minho’s teasing of Chan’s blush was the last thing Jeongin heard as they rounded the corner and headed up the stairs to their rooms. 

He grunted as he started to climb the stairs. The other pledges were cleaning up the mess left by the party. They complained as they cleared cups and bottles from every surface of the house. They groaned, delegating little groups to every part of the house. Jeongin and Felix were already on the second floor landing when one of the boys yelled.

“Hey, wait, Felix! What the fuck dude get down here and help!” The boy stepped back with his hands around his mouth, trying to stop the two upstairs. When he had a clear view of the second floor, he was greeted with Jeongin’s deathly glare. The boy downstairs gulped as Jeongin continued to stare coldly down at him, while Felix muffled his giggles behind his small hands. 

“He’s busy.” The boy watched as Jeongin turned on his heel, Felix on his back. They heard him slam the door to his room. The rest of the boys sighed, jealous at how Felix was always able to escape his pledge duties. 

Jeongin fumbled with his doorknob, balancing Felix on his back. He walked and unceremoniously, dumped Felix on his bed. The aussie landed with an ‘oof’ as Jeongin turned to check the locks. He closed his eyes a bit, trying to clear his mind from the alcohol when he felt arms creep around his middle. He smiled, feeling Felix start to kiss the back of his neck down to his shoulders. 

“What’re you doing?”   
“Nothing, you just seem a little tense.”   
“Well, we’ve been disturbed twice now, I think I deserve to be a little tense.” Jeongin huffed, patting Felix’s arms. They both started to waddle to his bed, Felix refusing to let go of the younger boy. When they reached the edge, he loosened his hold, allowing Jeongin to turn to face him. The younger boy sits at the end of the bed, pulling Felix to straddle his lap. The aussie easily wrapped his arms around his neck, playing with his hair. Jeongin held his waist, looking up at him. A beat passed as they stared into each other’s eyes. Felix splayed his hands, feeling Jeongin’s back muscles expand and contract as he breathed. The younger boy tightened his grip, fingers digging into Felix’s hip bones hard enough to bruise. 

The aussie’s breathing started to pick up as he drew his face closer. Jeongin watched him, controlling his breathing. The two ended with just inches between their faces. Jeongin barely blinked taking in Felix’s face, his freckles stark against his pink cheeks. Felix stuck his tongue out and started to trace Jeongin’s lips. The younger boy groaned internally, his hands tightening further making Felix gasp. He continued to lick at Jeongin’s closed mouth, his hands pawing at his back. Jeongin could hear whines from the back of his throat, like he was trying to control the sound from coming out. Felix pressed his mouth against his, lips moving alternating with his tongue licking Jeongin. He had started to move his hips imperceptibly, whining a bit louder. Felix looked beseechingly into Jeongin’s eyes. The younger boy was staring at him, an almost dead eyed stare that made Felix shiver. Jeongin was looking down at him past his nose, as Felix continued to work his mouth over his. The only indication of him getting affected by his ministrations was the tell-tale tightening of his grip on Felix’s waist. 

Felix started to whine, his hips were moving a bit from the pain of Jeongin’s grip. Felix’s hands migrated to Jeongin’s strong biceps, squeezing hard. His hips started to roll down, teasing Jeongin through his pants. His jaw clenched, his eyes narrowing. Felix mewls when his boner hits Jeongin’s bulge. The younger boy cocks his head to the side, loosening his grip. Felix’s breathing started to pick up as his hips were given a bit more space to move. 

He rolled his hips in circular motions, pressing his crotch down to meet Jeongin’s. The younger boy started to breathe hard through his nose. Felix bit his lip and braced himself on Jeongin’s shoulders. He started to almost ride the younger boy’s bulge. He gasps at the pressure, Jeongin’s boner digging into his ass. Felix feels Jeongin’s hands start to creep from his waist down to his ass. His deep voice breaks into an airy gasp as Jeongin’s hands cupped his ass and starts to squeeze. Felix’s head spins as he pushes his ass back into his hands and forward on his dick. 

Felix starts to get frustrated. They were basically dry humping each other when earlier in the bathroom, they had each other’s dicks in their hands. He started to groan and whine, non-verbally expressing to Jeongin how frustrated he was. He started to bounce up and down, all the while Jeongin gripping his ass, aiding him as he humped the tent in his pants. 

Jeongin was quiet, save for a few grunts when Felix would apply a certain amount of pressure. He was quiet and yet, Felix found himself breathless simply being in the room with him. Jeongin leaned forward when Felix leaned in as well, making Jeongin grip his chin, pushing it up and out of the way. 

With his throat bared, Jeongin ran his nose up and down Felix’s neck. He began to press his closed lips on his neck, hard, as if trying to stamp the feeling of his mouth on him without an actual kiss. Felix gasps airily and began to fist Jeongin’s shirt, embarrassingly close for something as simple as dry humping. Not wishing to cum in his pants, he pushes at Jeongin’s shoulders. The younger pulls away, bringing Felix’s chin down to meet his eyes. 

“I-I, ah I’m close, I-Innie, p-please” Jeongin surges forward, the force of the kiss making their teeth hurt. He forces Felix’s mouth open, a thumb holding down his bottom jaw. Jeongin snakes his tongue and explores Felix’s mouth, licking behind his teeth and sides. Felix’s tongue was trapped under Jeongin’s thumb, his whine gurgling at the back of his throat. The aussie hadn’t stopped and even grinded faster. 

Jeongin held his waist, lifting the aussie and placing him on his thigh instead. He flexed, tensing his thigh muscles, making Felix’s eyes roll back from the pleasure. Riding his thigh put enough pressure and the friction from his pants was almost enough to get him to cum. Felix’s mouth was still being held open, his drool dripping down the side of his chin. Felix hadn’t noticed that he shut his eyes, opening them slightly. He shuddered when he met Jeongin’s hooded stare, the younger boy studying him. 

Felix gripped Jeongin’s hair, whining high in his throat as he got closer to climaxing. He felt the knot in his belly tighten to an almost painful point. His eyes watered from the ache in his jaw and the pain from his hard dick being trapped in his pants. His jeans were chafing but it felt like he couldn’t stop riding Jeongin’s thigh. Felix breathed heavily through his nose, his chest moving faster as he tried his best to breath without choking on his own saliva. 

Jeongin brought his face close to Felix’s, his stare weighing heavily on the aussie. He reared back and spat into Felix’s open mouth, making him moan, his eyes rolling back. Jeongin’s thumb played with the mix of his spit and Felix’s drool that pooled on his tongue when he felt Felix’s thigh squeeze together. 

Jeongin gripped Felix’s thighs apart and moved his free hand to his ass, pushing him downward adding more pressure on his clothed dick as he tensed his thigh. Felix nearly screamed, his drool leaking out of his mouth as his head fell forward. His saliva dripped down, making a mess of Jeongin’s shirt. His tears mixed with the drool on his face as his hips began to stutter. Jeongin felt a damp spot on his own thigh as Felix began to whine and ride out his orgasm. His hips grinded as his body shuddered in Jeongin’s arms. 

Jeongin shushed him, releasing his mouth. His hands rubbing his back and cradling his jaw, massaging the kinks. Felix whimpered, nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder as Jeongin held him in his arms. The aussie felt the younger boy begin to kiss his face, licking the tear tracks. He sighed as Jeongin soothed him, his hand drifting downward to unbutton his pants. 

Jeongin was petting Felix’s head, using his free hand to unbutton his pants. He jostled Felix a bit, pushing his pants down to free his dick from the confinement of his jeans. Carefully, his hand dipped into his underwear when he noticed that Felix was still half hard. Jeongin made a noise of surprise, he thought the boy would’ve gone soft after his first orgasm. He shifted them both into a laying down position and carefully stripped Felix of his pants. All the aussie could was lift his hips and shimmy slightly, his legs feeling boneless. 

“You’re still hard.”

“Ha, yeah… so are you.” Felix nodded towards Jeongin’s neglected boner. 

“But you came already…” Felix snickered, seeing the disbelief in Jeongin’s face. He reached out his arm, pulling him to lay on top of him. Jeongin had one arm out and leaned on his other elbow, carefully slotting his legs in between Felix’s legs. 

“What can I say, I’m insatiable.” Felix giggled, the dazed look in his eyes slowly clearing. Jeongin scoffed, laughing slightly. He felt Felix’s hand drift down from his torso to his crotch. He groaned slightly.

“Why…” Felix looked him in the eyes, the question clear in his tone.

“I- I’m annoyed, f-from earlier, so I don’t know if I can be careful with you…” Jeongin turned his head away, ashamed. He feared scaring the other boy off, Felix was faring much better than any of his past partners. Felix’s eyes crinkled, it was sweet of Jeongin to think about how he felt, considering this was a drunken encounter. He looked fondly at the younger boy who was clearly trying his best to be careful with him. He brought his hand up to run through Jeongin’s hair, turning his face back to him. Felix smiled, leaning up to kiss Jeongin. 

The kiss was slow, their lips moving unhurriedly. It was sticky sweet as Felix tried his best to ease Jeongin’s thoughts. He deepened the kiss, his tongue curling around Jeongin’s. The sounds of their lips smacking echoed around the room. Jeongin groaned when Felix started to suck his tongue before he pulled away. They were both panting hard, Jeongin leaning his forehead on Felix’s shoulder. Felix ran his hand down his back, feeling how tense his body was. Jeongin shuddered under his touch as Felix ran his tongue around the outer shell of his ear. He moaned low, muffling the sound in his shoulder. He nibbled his earlobe, sticking his tongue in and out. Jeongin gripped the bedsheet next to him as he started to pant. 

“I thought I told you, I wouldn’t break.” Felix’s low voice tickled his ear, a groan punched out of his chest. 

“B-but-”

“Do your worst.” Jeongin took one last look at Felix, looking for some type of hesitation. He found none. Felix smiled before Jeongin pulled away. Felix sat up confused, worried he had scared the boy when Jeongin started to strip his pants. Throwing it, along with his shirt, leaving him in just his underwear. Felix nearly drooled as his eyes tried to take in the newly revealed skin. 

Jeongin was much more built than he expected. The younger boy’s cock tented his underwear as he climbed back on top of Felix. Felix barely got a word out when Jeongin grabbed his face and kissed him. He was pliant under him, letting him take control of the kiss. His hands pawed at every inch of his body. Jeongin pulled away and began to kiss down Felix’s neck. The aussie mewled as he started to bite and suck harder, leaving marks as he made his way down to his chest. 

Felix felt him hesitate once he reached his chest, his hands guiding Jeongin’s head. Jeongin took it as permission and mouthed at his nipple through his shirt. Felix whimpered, arching his back as Jeongin pressed his tongue against him. He played with his other nipple with his fingers making Felix keen. He threw his head back, his body more sensitive due to his first orgasm. A fresh set of tears burst from his eyes as he was helpless against Jeongin’s tongue. He had started to nibble, abusing his nub with his mouth and hand. 

Jeongin smiled around him when he felt Felix start to rut against his legs. With one last kiss, he drifted downward, lifting Felix’s shirt to reveal a defined set of abs. Jeongin kissed and licked the lines, his hands digging into his waist to keep him still. Felix started to giggle, ticklish from the kisses. He wiggled as much as he could In Jeongin’s hold when his laughter broke into a moan as the younger boy sucked a hickey on his tummy. It hurt more than a hickey on his neck and it made him moan louder, toes curling. 

Once Jeongin was satisfied with the deep purple mark, he fingered his waistband. Looking at Felix, waiting for his permission. When he nodded, he peeled his underwear back. Felix’s cock slapped against his tummy, now fully hard and leaking. It was an angry shade of red and fit well in Jeongin’s palm. Felix cried out, due to over sensitivity as Jeongin started to loosely jerk him. Felix’s gasps turned airy when his hips began to stutter, making Jeongin laugh. 

Suddenly, Felix sat up and kissed Jeongin. They kissed while his hands started to pull at his waistband. Jeongin chuckled as Felix whimpered against his mouth, pulling his garter, trying to get his underwear off. He quickly stripped himself of his underwear, the two now naked on his bed. Felix wrapped his legs around Jeongin as the younger sat up to sit on his haunches. 

Jeongin looked down to see their cocks lined up together, moaning at the friction. He nearly lost it at the first touch but he reeled himself back. He heard Felix’s gasp, his small hand making Jeongin’s dick look twice as big. Jeongin groaned as Felix began to pump his fist, squeezing at the top. He could barely close his fist around him as Jeongin began to fuck into it. Felix could feel the rumbling through his chest as Jeongin began to fuck up into his fist. He wanted to feel that inside him. He let him go, drawing a whine from Jeongin. 

“Where’s your lube?”

“What?”

“Your lube, Innie give me the lube.” Felix mumbled against Jeongin’s lips. The younger gestured to the side table and Felix quickly rummaged through the drawer. Having found the lube a stray condom, he threw both on the bed and kissed Jeongin again. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Felix said in between kisses, pressing the bottle into Jeongin’s palm. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes absolutely please-“ Felix cut himself off kissing Jeongin once more. He pulled them back into a laying down position. He felt Jeongin fumble with the lube, hearing him slick his fingers while they kissed. Jeongin pulled away and helped spread his legs to present his ass. 

“Ready?”

“Yee- ah” Jeongin didn’t let Felix finish as he pushed one finger in. He grunted, the warm tight hear burning through his finger. He imagined what that would feel like around his cock, mkaing him twitch. Felix moaned for more as Jeongin started to stretch him. He ended up with three fingers stretching him out, the squelching sound of his fingers moving in and out of his ass was obscene. Felix was losing it, his head buried in the pillows as he drooled on the sheets. Jeongin had let him move his hips freely, letting him fuck himself on his long fingers. 

Jeongin was kissing and biting his thighs, fingering Felix for the sake of fingering him. The boy was clearly stretched but he seemed like he was enjoying it too much. Jeongin had been purposefully avoiding his prostate, letting Felix roll his hips down to try and get him to brush against it. Jeongin chuckled as he watched Felix struggle to get himself in the right position. He was starting to whine, fisting the sheets as he tried his best. Jeongin pulled his fingers out, Felix clenching down as he whined from the emptiness. 

Jeongin rolled on the condom and slicked himself up as Felix pouted at him. He was sniffling, his feet kicking slightly like a child. Jeongin barked out a laugh, leaning forward to the pout of his lips. They kissed as Jeongin held his dick and dragged it across Felix’s, making him whine when the head got caught. He smirked into the kiss as Felix dug his nails into his back for teasing. 

“Ready?”

“Just do it.” Jeongin pushed in, sinking at least halfway punching out a broken moan from Felix. The two groaned from the overwhelming sensations. Jeongin gritted his teeth and sunk in to the hilt. He waited until Felix’s breathing settled. Felix squeezed his shoulder to signal he was okay. 

Jeongin pulled out halfway and thrusted back in. He started out like this, grinding into Felix as he pushed back in. Felix cried out, gripping the pillows underneath his head as Jeongin started to pump his hips faster. The younger boy had his hands on his hips, pulling him onto his dick as he fucked into him. Felix arched his back, allowing Jeongin to hit his prostate. He gasped, his mouth wide open but no sound came out. He clenched his hole making Jeongin swear. He pulled out, watching as Felix’s hole tried to pull him back in. He had kneeled up straight, leaving only Felix’s shoulders on the bed. His legs on Jeongin’s elbows, Jeongin watched as every slow drag of his cock drew out a low moan from Felix. 

“F-fuck, ah, I-Innie p-please I-“ Jeongin slammed back into Felix, grunting louder as he moved at a faster pace. Felix’s head lolled back as he was nearly boneless, letting Jeongin use him like a toy. Felix tried to time his clenching when Jeongin fucked into him but he was so dazed, he wasn’t sure if he was doing it properly. Jeongin slammed both his hands down on the bed, caging Felix in. The younger was reminded how flexible he was as he folded him over. Felix whined, his movements a bit more limited. 

This position allowed Jeongin to hit deeper, his dick getting close to that small bundle of nerves. Everytime he got close, Jeongin would pull out. Felix gripped his own hair as he gripped the sheets with his other hand. He was whining high in his throat, tears falling from his eyes. 

“Pl-please please I-  _ ah, ahh, _ Da-“ Felix slapped a hand on his mouth when Jeongin paused. Their harsh breathing filled the room as Jeongin adjusted him. Felix moaned as Jeongin manhandled him, not once pulling out. The aussie felt like he weighed nothing compared to the other boy as he leaned back up. 

“What did you just say?” Felix gripped his own mouth shut. Jeongin was breathing hard, his chest was flushed as his abs tensed and relax. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, running a hand through his hair as he waited for an answer. Felix shook his head no. Jeongin raised an eyebrow and thrust in hard, angled to his prostate dead on. Felix screamed behind his hand, eyes rolling back. 

“What. Did. You. Just. Say?” Punctuating every word with a thrust to his prostate. Felix’s drool leaked at the edges of his mouth as he continued to moan behind his own hand. His eyes rolled back while his head lolled like it was too heavy to support. Jeongin kept thrusting, with a controlled pace and hard, making it difficult for Felix to focus. Jeongin was starting to get annoyed as he pulled Felix’s cheeks apart. His thumb traced Felix’s rim as his cock thrusted in and out. He slipped in the tip of his thumb and Felix screamed. 

“Daddy!” Felix slapped his mouth again and flushed even more red. Jeongin looked up with wide eyes then smirked. He started to thrust at a faster pace, slipping his thumb every so often. 

“What did you just call me? Daddy?” Jeongin sounded like he was having too much fun with this new discovery. Felix started to deny again, ashamed that he called Jeongin that. 

“No, no, no, no,” A steady stream of ‘no’s came as a response to Jeongin’s question. 

“No? Should I stop then?” Jeongin paused on a pull out. Felix’s eyes flew open as his hands grabbed at Jeongin. 

“NO!” Felix clenched down hard on the tip of his dick, making Jeongin groan as he felt slightly forward. Felix grabbed at him to kiss him when Jeongin stopped him with a hand to the throat. 

“Then say it again.” Jeongin growled against Felix’s mouth as he brought it closer to him. His hand easily spanned the whole length of his neck. Felix held onto his hand, Jeongin’s dwarfing his. He squeezed down on Jeongin’s, making him in turn squeeze Felix’s throat. 

Felix’s eyes rolled back as his hips began to move while he was choked. Jeongin watched as Felix began to roll his hips, letting the aussie control how tight his hold would be. Felix’s mouth was open in a silent gasp. Jeongin drew his face closer, squeezing a bit tighter. Felix clenched, feeling stuffed full from Jeongin’s dick. 

“Say it again.”

“D-dad-“ Felix whined, trying his best to get the words out as he squeezed Jeongin’s hand harder on his throat. 

“Say it for me, pretty.” Jeongin was nose to nose, his mouth centimeters from Felix’s. He continued to fuck into him, feeling Felix’s whines on his mouth. 

“D-dadd-  _ ah” _ Felix’s eyes rolled back on an expertly aimed thrust. Jeongin smirked, watching Felix struggle with one word. He let his tongue trace the tears tracks on his face, still tasting salty. Jeongin thrust hard and grinded into him, digging straight into his prostate. Lights burst behind his eyes as he keened. 

“Daddyy!!” Jeongin smiled triumphantly and started to fuck him in earnest. Once he said it, Felix was just a steady stream of ‘ _ daddy’, ‘please’  _ and ‘ _ fuck’ _ . Felix had both his arms around Jeongin’s neck as he bounced on his cock. Jeongin buried his face in his shoulder, mouthing at the bruises he had left earlier. He started to thrust faster as Felix's broken moans were right in his ear. 

“D-daddy, daddy, please, p-please, fuck, please” Felix wasn’t sure what he was begging for at this point, he felt like he couldn’t think of anything else. His mind felt hazy as his hips continued to roll down, meeting Jeongin as he thrust upward. Felix had wrapped his legs around Jeongin’s waist and his arms around his neck like a koala. Jeongin held him close as he continued to thrust into him.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy I-  _ ah, ah” _ Felix mewled, his deep voice gone as his moans went higher in pitch. Jeongin had let go of his neck opting to grip his thighs and hold his back. He started to speed up, the knot is his belly more evident now. 

“P-please d-daddy fuck please” Jeongin nosed at Felix’s neck, licking up the sweat and nibbling. 

“Please what, baby?” Jeongin felt Felix clench at the nickname. The younger boy smirked against his skin as Felix moaned brokenly. He pulled away and grabbed Felix’s face to force him to focus on him. 

“I asked you a question, pretty baby.” Jeongin started to squeeze Felix’s face in his hands, feeling the tears falling from his eyes. Felix blinked, shaking his head in his hold as if he was trying to shake the haze off. 

“P-please,  _ ah,  _ f-fuck” Felix clenched around him, unable to focus on making a coherent thought. Jeongin laid them back down, spreading the aussie out underneath him. Jeongin pulled out, making Felix whine high in his throat. The younger thumbed at his gaping hole, winking at him but it couldn’t close completely. Jeongin groaned at the sight, dipping his thumb. He let Felix fuck himself on just his thumb, teasing him. The younger leaned forward to kiss Felix, drinking in his moans. He waited until Felix could calm down, his hips still moving on his thumb. 

“Please what?”

“P-please I, I want to cum p-please daddy,  _ ah”  _ Jeongin pushed back in. He started off a brutal pace, Felix choked like he could feel his dick in his throat. Jeongin was close, he saw Felix’s dick bobbing on his stomach. He moved to touch it but Felix slapped his hand away. His dick still sensitive, he was intent on cumming untouched. 

Jeongin focused all his efforts on chasing his climax. Felix held on as Jeongin rutted with no rhythm, grunting faster. He gripped Felix’s thigh, positioning one on his shoulder and the other pinned to the bed. Felix felt hes was starting to get close, clenching down more often to give Jeongin more pleasure. Jeongin moaned at the squeeze, no longer pulling out as much. He shallowly fucked him, nearly falling over. 

“F-fuck, bab-by, I’m goin-“ Felix surged upward and captured his lips as he climaxed. He fell forward with a gasp as his hips grinded into Felix, emptying into the condom. Felix moaned weakly, feeling the warmth of his cum despite being trapped in the condom. The aussie rutted into Jeongin’s belly a few more times and came in between them, painting their torso. 

Jeongin collapsed on Felix with an ‘oof’, unable to hold himself up. The two panted as they tried to catch their breath. Felix felt Jeongin start to nuzzle into his shoulder, uncaring of the slimy cum sticking between them. 

“Inniee, we should shower.” Felix was petting Jeongin’s hair, his voice rough from the abuse. He felt the younger boy shake his head ‘no’ and nuzzle further into his neck. He giggled at the ticklish sensation, swatting lightly at his back. 

“Inniee, it’s grooss.” Jeongin raised his head slightly as Felix poked his tongue out playfully. Jeongin shut his eyes again, ignoring him as he cuddled the aussie. Felix whined, swatting Jeongin’s back a few more times before the younger groaned. He looked at him, pouting before reaching over his side table for some wet wipes that he kept in his drawer. 

The pair cleaned the cum off their bellies, Jeongin making careful swipes to clean the lube off of Felix. He took a new one and cleaned the mess on Felix’s face. He began to kiss him in between the swipes of tissue making Felix giggle. Jeongin smiled, tossing the tissues in the general direction of a trashcan close to his bed. 

The pair exchanged short kisses, as they tried to catch their breath. Jeongin flipped them over, suddenly remembering that he must’ve been heavy for Felix. He let the aussie settle on his chest, their breathing starting to steady. He let his eyes fall shut as he pet Felix’s hair. 

“So, daddy huh?” Jeongin peeked open one eye to see Felix’s insulted expression. He slapped Jeongin’s chest, making him laugh.

“You! Shut up!” Jeongin laughed as he tried to catch Felix’s wrist to stop him from slapping him. 

“Okay! Okay! Stop!” Jeongin held his hand, smiling impishly at Felix. The aussie flopped over next to him, covering his face with both hands. 

“Uuugh, that’s so embarrassing.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Shut uuup, I didn’t even know I liked that.” 

“Well, I didn’t know I liked it too.” Felix peeked out from behind his hands to see Jeongin’s smiling face hovering over him. 

“I can be your Daddy if you want.” 

“Oh my god shut up!!” Felix shrieked, hitting Jeongin with a pillow. Jeongin laughed as he tried to protect himself from the attack. 

**Author's Note:**

> Will be adding a second part (I'm doing it for Jeongin)
> 
> Come and yell at me over on:   
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/swtchracha)


End file.
